It's a curious, wanting thing
by EdenAshley
Summary: Gail Peck and Holly Stewart. My take on what happens next, following on from where the show ended in Season 4. FF relationship, so if you don't like that kind of thing, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**So I may have become slightly obsessed with Gail and Holly. So I absolutely had to have a go at writing about them. Especially when the new season is so far away. Anyway, have a read, and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or any of the characters.**

Holly looks across at their entwined fingers. She smiles involuntary. When she kissed Gail all those weeks ago at the wedding, never in her wildest dreams did she think anything would come of it, it was an act of impulse more than anything else, she wanted to kiss Gail so she did, but now looking down at their joined hands, she has hope. Holly has real actual hope. But also fear in equal measure.

I mean look at this current situation. Yes there is hand holding involved. But there's also chaos. Gail still has red circles under her eyes from all the crying she did earlier. Officer McNally returned from seeing Officer Swarek about 30 minutes ago a shadow of her former self, from the murmurs that did the rounds in the waiting room apparently Sam had coded right then and there while Andy was in the room with him, it had knocked her for six, and the rest of 15 division too. Gail hadn't said a word since Andy's return, Holly looked over the blonde woman; her head is firmly facing the floor. The brunette shifts her weight in the seat and gets comfortable. It appears they could be here for some time.

Gail is gripping Holly's hand like she's scared to let to go. She is, she feels like if she does release it she'll fall into an abyss. Holly has been there for her without question today, and Gail can't put into words how much that means to her. Really at this precise moment in time she can't put anything into words. Fear, she can taste it, she can feel it in her throat, and not fear about Holly, about whatever this thing is, or could be with her, at the moment Holly is really the only thing providing her with comfort, no her fear is firmly planted in the fact that two of her friends lives hang in the balance.

She absolutely can't lose another friend. Luckily Oliver is fine, they're gunna keep him in overnight for observation, but he'll be out in the morning, and most probably back at work in a few days. The look of pure terror in Andy's eyes when she returned from visiting Sam, made Gail's heart lurch in her chest. It seems to have had the same effect on everybody else camped out at the hospital; they all look too scared to breathe. Then she glances down to her lap, and sees her hand, gripped in Holly's and her heart seems to settle a little, she knows she can get through this. She just prays that Sam and Chloe know that they too have hands to hold, that will pull them through this, she hopes they fight.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Holly not for the first time this evening glances down at the dead weight currently slumped to her side, head firmly resting on her shoulder. She's not sure she noticed the precise time Gail fell asleep on her shoulder, but she loves that she feels at ease enough to do so. She looks cute, Holly's not gunna lie though, as cute as she looks, she's mainly been glancing down at the younger woman to make sure she doesn't drool on her.

She smiles at the thought, before glancing at her watch, it's getting late, and she has work tomorrow as does Gail, that being said she has absolutely no intention of leaving. She starts to think about the amount of coffee she's going to be drinking to get through the next day.

When she adjusted to check the time, she disturbed the sleeping beauty. Gail lifts her head from Holly's shoulder and stretches. It takes her a few seconds to get her bearings. She glances around the waiting room. Traci it appears also decided to take a nap; she's currently wedged on Steve's shoulder. Dov is hunched forward, head between his legs, and Chris has a comforting hand placed on his back. Nick is standing leaning against the wall; it's weird that he's not with Andy, who is slumped back into her chair. Obviously it can't have been nice watching just how worked up she was over Sam, but still Nick is one of the good guys, and this is her hour of need.

Frank is at the nurses' station, it appears he's getting some form of update from one of the doctors. She completes her 360 of the room by glancing down at her own hand, still in Holly's and then up at the beautiful woman, who has come to mean so much to her, in such a short space of time.

"Hey." Gail smiles, suddenly feeling very self conscious about the fact that she's just been napping on Holly. "Sorry."

Holly loves the sheepish smile that appears on Gail's face, she squeezes her hand, which is still clutching her own. "No problem, anytime."

They break eye contact at the sound of Frank clearing his throat. All eyes are immediately on him.

"The Doctor's just told me that Sam is stable, in a coma, but out of immediate danger."

There's a collective sigh of relief. Frank continues. "Right go home, get some sleep, you're all on shift tomorrow. I'll make sure you're called if there's any change in condition."

Frank turns away, and everybody else starts to move to either leave or to make plans to leave, Holly watches everyone around them, suddenly nervous, is she no longer needed now, should she just go home? Chris approaches the two of them.

"Gail, Dov's refusing to leave, he wants to be here if Chloe wakes up."

Gail just nods, understandable she supposes she knows if it was her in his situation, God forbid she would be exactly the same; she almost involuntary tightens her grip around Holly's hand. Chris apparently hasn't finished.

"I'm going to stay here with him, are you going to be okay getting home, and being there alone?"

Before she gets a chance to answer, Steve and Traci appear over Chris's right shoulder. Steve butts in.

"You can crash at mine little sister."

That really is the last thing she wants. "Actually I'll think I'll just stay with Holly." The words are out of her mouth before she has a chance to process them, she realises that she could be asking a bit too much from her friend. . . no that doesn't sound right, girlfriend? No that really doesn't sound right. Plus one? Yeah that will do for now.

"I mean if that's okay?" She glances up at Holly.

Adorable sheepishness, there it is again Gail Peck didn't strike her as someone who did insecurity, certainly not in public anyway.

"That's fine. Shall we get out of here?"

Gail smiles and nods, she hates hospitals, she wants nothing more than to escape this one's clutches, well that and escape the quizzical looks she's getting from her brother and her two work colleagues, she is going to have some explaining to do at some point. But not right now, now she wants to feel comfort, and she wants it only from one nerd in particular.

**XXXXXXXXX**

The drive to Holly's is a short one, it takes about 15minutes. Gail knows exactly where she is, this is her part of town, its relatively close to her place, the Penny and the precinct, she impressed by the convenience of the location. She's pulled from her thoughts by Holly tapping on the passenger window, and pulling a stupid face, which basically conveys 'are you coming or what Peck?'

She slides out of Holly's car, and takes in her surroundings, she recognises the building, she doesn't remember ever being inside, but she's driven past the place thousands of times. She follows the brunette into the building, and into the elevator, it's all in a very comfortable silence, which is weird, Gail is currently going back to the place of someone she's kissed for the first time, oh and the someone happens to be a chick, she thought she'd be more nervous, scared, worried. But she just feels content, she not sure if that's down to the majority of her 'worry' being used up on her injured friends, or the fact that she's dog tired and has to be up for her next shift in a few hours.

Holly had pressed the button for the tenth floor, this is the top floor of the building, the view over the city must be pretty awesome, she glances over at Holly, the view inside this elevator is pretty epic to be fair. Once again when they hit the floor, Gail follows Holly as she navigates her way to her front door and effortlessly unlocks it.

She holds the door open and lets Gail walk in first, she loves her apartment, and she hopes Gail is impressed by it too. To be fair the blonde is pretty speechless. Exposed brick, wooden floors, floor to ceiling windows, and she was right about the view, to die for. The place was very earthy, very Holly, there are huge bookcases overflowing with books, no surprise there, Nerd. She is very impressed by the large flat screen TV, and more so when she sees the games console hooked up to it.

"Nice place. Being a nerd must pay well."

Holly knows that was a pretty big compliment in Gail world, she can't help the smirk that hits her face; she's not gunna lie she loves the banter. "I get by."

"Do you want anything before we go to bed?"

There's the nervousness Gail was expecting earlier. Induced by one simple, three letter word. 'Bed'. Holly picks up on it straight away, and it takes everything she has not to burst into laughter at how rigid Gail's previously cocky frame has turned.

"Relax Gail. I have a spare room." She pats her on the arm as she speaks before moving past the confused woman into the kitchen to grab them both a bottle of water.

Gail feels less nervous more disappointed. She doesn't let her brain process her next sentence. "I don't wanna sleep in the spare room."

Holly almost stops in her tracks at Gail's words, but she manages to get the bottle of water to Blonde and then waits for an explanation.

"I want to sleep with you." She clarifies, but as she says it, she knows it hasn't come out right, Holly's quirked eyebrow is testament to this, she really is finding this all rather too amusing. Gail doesn't appreciate the smug grin, and smacks her on the arm to show as much.

"You know what I mean, I want to sleep in your bed, with you and not have sex." Gail is satisfied that she's explained herself correctly now, and starts to remove her jacket and utility belt.

There's the Peck confidence back in abundance. "Okay then officer Peck, whenever you're ready, I will escort you to my bed, to sleep, but no sex. Any other demands."

Holly is teasing her, they both know it. Gail lets it slide and shakes her head 'no', to her question. She places the cap back onto her water bottle, and moves towards her, Holly holds her breath, having Gail in this close proximity does something to her, makes her heart do somersaults, she's not disappointed when the police officer places a hand on either side of her face, much like she had done earlier in the interrogation room.

"Thank you for today."

"You're welcome." It's all Holly can manage before Gail's lips are on hers, she enjoys the kiss this time, earlier it was kind of sprung on her, and was over before she really had a chance to process. This time she was very much involved. Gail pulled back eventually, satisfied when Holly didn't open her eyes immediately, that definitely had the desired effect.

Grinning she moves to the hallway where she assumes she will find the rest of the apartment.

"Where's the bathroom nerd?"

Holly has just about recovered from the kiss, she was going to get Gail back for that, over and over again she hopes.

"Down the hall to the left. Oh and Gail if you keep kissing me like that, the 'no sex' rule will be out the window."

Gail smirks, yep it definitely had the desired effect.

**XXXXXXXXX**

After Gail had changed into to some comfy clothes provided by Holly, they had both hit the bathroom to brush their teeth, luckily Holly had a spare toothbrush, they barely made it out of the bathroom, they had so much fun teasing each other, well each other's reflection in the bathroom mirror. Flirting, that's what they were both doing, and they were both enjoying it.

Now the mood turned a little tenser, They had made their way to Holly's bedroom, Holly just dived into the bed, it's her bed after all, no need for her to be nervous, she glances across at Gail who's still loitering in the doorway.

"You know you're not that hot officer Peck." Holly smirks as she's says it.

Wow that was quite offensive. "Excuse me?"

Her words have the wanted effect on Gail. She decides to have a little more fun with her explanation. "Well you obviously seem to think that if you get into bed, I'm going to be so overcome with attraction, lust, I don't know what you want to call it, that I won't be able to keep my hands off of you."

She steadies her voice again, and makes sure she pronounces each word clearly. "You're not that hot."

Gail smirks, Holly had this amazing ability to calm her down, say exactly the right thing to get her over her stupid fears. She climbs into bed next to Holly; she makes herself comfortable resting her head against Holly's shoulder, and allowing the other woman to place an arm around her, before she hooks her leg over the brunettes. Amazed at how easy it was to just drape herself across her.

"Good night Holly."

Holly's not sure if Gail is trying to kill her, she's definitely not complaining, but this no touching rule is proving exceptionally difficult, when they're y'know, touching so much. Holly takes a deep breath to try and get her hormones under control; this doesn't go unnoticed by Gail, who can't help the smirk.

"Holly. I am that hot." Triumphant.

Well that confirms it. This current position is all part of Gail's game, and boy is Holly enjoying playing it so far.

"Yes you are." Holly has to agree, she gently kisses the top of the blondes head. "Now get some sleep."

**XXXXXXXXX**

**I don't have a particular plan for this story per say. Just gunna keep writing and see where it goes. What do you think then? Review - pretty please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, so pretty overwhelmed with the response. Gail and Holly have obviously captured the imagination. Thanks for all the reviews, and faves etc so far. **

**IcicleBlaze95**** - Sorry about 'Gunna.' It's a word I use quite a lot throughout all of my stories. For your sanity, I will try not to use it here.**

**Twister – Thanks for the tip on the past/present tense. I will try to stick to one **

**As always please leave comments. I love them! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or any of the characters.**

Loud. Irritating, almost siren like. What the hell is this noise? Holly fights against the tiredness and the noise in equal measure. As much as she would like her brain to decipher what on earth this noise is, the last thing she wants to do is open her eyes, and give into reality, she really has had the best sleep.

Eventually the noise wins out; it is of course the alarm on Gail's phone. Yet the smaller woman hasn't succumbed to consciousness yet. Holly reaches over the slumbering blonde and smacks the phone until the disgusting noise stops. She leans back onto her pillows, and allows herself a second to take in her current situation.

They appear to have shifted positions in the night, they had started out last night with Gail basically sprawled on top of Holly, but now, Holly was spooning the younger woman, their legs still entwined. Holly had, she remembers been holding Gail's hand as she woke up, but the battering the cell phone just took put an end to that. She places her arms back around the still sleeping form; grabbing her hand once more and settles back down. Content.

That is until she hears a huge sigh emit from the not so asleep woman in her bed.

"Jeezhe Hol. You didn't even snooze. Anyone would think you want to get me in trouble."

Gail had of course been woken by the alarm too, but she just felt so comfortable in Holly's embrace that she couldn't bring herself to move. Even in her tired state she can't help but tease the Forensic Pathologist. Holly rolls her eyes, this woman never stops.

Gail stretches and turns in the bed so she comes face to face with the brunette. The few hours' sleep she just had felt like they were spent in a coma, best sleep ever.

"Morning."

Holly smiles as she reciprocates. "Morning."

Gail leans upwards and gives her a peck on the lips. Holly accepts the kiss gratefully, but she can't help but think that she's being a massive wuss. Apart from the cloak room kiss at the wedding, which was basically a non-event, well compared to their more recent soirees anyway; Gail has initiated every kiss. If she's being honest, Holly is scared, scared of being rebuffed, her visit to the precinct yesterday afternoon has really cemented this fear of rejection in her. As much as she like's Gail, she's very aware that up until this point in her life she has been dreadfully straight, and it terrifies her, because she knows her heart is fragile, and she's not sure it would be worth 'getting' Gail, if it meant losing her at some point in the future.

"Hey what are you thinking about?" Gail can tell Holly was a million miles away just then, the other woman snaps back to reality, and can't help her grin as she sees the worried expression looking back at her.

"You." With that Holly leans down and kisses Gail. So what if she gets hurt, she's almost certain it will be worth it.

The kiss grows, and they both lose themselves to it. Gail eventually pulls back. "You really are trying to make me late aren't you?"

Holly flops back onto the bed. "I'm not trying to do anything; I don't have to be a work for another couple of hours."

Holly smiles smugly, Gail who has lifted herself from the bed and is currently heading towards the hallway smirks back at Holly, she has no idea what the brunette is smiling at. "Don't get too comfortable, I need a ride to work."

Gail saunters out of the bedroom, the grin has definitely fallen from Holly's face she glances over at the clock on the bedside table, and whimpers slightly when she sees the big red numbers mocking her. 6.45am. Urgh. Coffee is definitely going to be the order of the day.

**XXXXXXXXX**

The playfulness had continued throughout their getting ready this morning. But now it's 7.15am, and Holly is driving them towards 15 division, and Gail feels as though the air is getting thinner the closer they are getting. She hasn't heard anything about her two stricken colleagues; she assumes this is a good thing. Holly has done such a good job taking her mind off of things, but now reality is about to hit home, hard.

Holly pulls into the parking lot. Nerves strike both of them for different reasons. Gail because she's about to step out of 'Holly world' and back into the real one, and that means facing all those fears from last night again. And Holly because she's not sure what her role is anymore. She was needed last night, now what? She's brought from her thoughts by Gail stating to speak.

"I don't want to go in there."

She continues looking straight ahead. Holly's focus now firmly on her.

"I liked the little world we were living in last night." She chances a look over at the brunette.

Holly swallows her disappointment; this is not missed by Gail, who wonders what she's said to upset her. She's about to find out, Holly slaps a brave smile on her face.

"Yeah, it sucks when you have to step back into reality huh."

Gail gets the double meaning. She can understand why Holly has interpreted it the way she has, but she wishes she hadn't, she lets her mind wander back to the precinct yesterday. The truth is Holly caught her by surprise, in front of Chris, and in front of her brother, she froze.

Holly is starting to feel rather uncomfortable, mainly because Gail hasn't exited the car yet, and is kind of staring at her. She decides to let her off the hook and give her an out. "So I guess I'll see you around."

The uncomfortableness emanating out of the usually affable female increases ten folds. Gail would find it funny if she wasn't so bemused by what Holly just said, did she just try to brush her off? She reaches out and places a hand on Holly's leg, which makes the brunette stop fidgeting with the steering wheel and look over at the younger woman.

"I don't know what's going on with us Holly." Gail is abundantly aware that she's not very good at this but she powers through anyway. "But I do know that I like you. As much in the real world as I did in the amazing world we created for ourselves last night."

Holly exhales, relief pours out of her. She's in too deep already; she smiles over into those piercing blue eyes, which are glistening with mischief. "See you around? Really?" The disbelief in Gail's words is clear.

She can't contain her laughter anymore. Holly feels kind of embarrassed but honestly she's far too relieved to let it consume her. Gail jumps out of the car before leaning her head back in.

"I'll call you later nerd."

She slams the door and wanders off in the direction of the building, taking a deep breath, ready to switch to work mode, there's that fear, that worry again growing in every inch of her being. She silently prays that Frank or someone, anyone, has some good news about Sam and Chloe.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Gail has been in the changing room for approximately 5 seconds before Traci appears with a ridiculously excited smile on her face.

"Have you really got a smile that big on your face when two of our friend's lives hang in the balance?"

Well Gail really knows how to kill the mood. Traci actually feels a little guilty, which is not missed by Gail, who in turn feels awful at her little 'joke'. But she is terrified that Traci is going to bring up Holly and she'll have to attempt to explain what's going on between the two of them, and she's not sure she's ready for that, she's not sure she can.

After Gail's most recent barb Traci is not going to let her get out of this, she was going to take it easy on her regarding Holly, no chance now.

"Well you're a little ray of sunshine this morning Gail. Did you not get much sleep last night?" The smirk hits Traci's face again, the look of pure fear on Gail's means Traci forgives her earlier snark. The fear is only there for a second, before she smirks back at her friend. Touché.

"Well you where there when I was stepping out of the hospital at close to 2am this morning, and its barely 7.30am now, so I think we both know that in fact I did not get much sleep last night." Gail is satisfied with her answer, and continues to adjust her uniform.

Time to try a different tack. "So Holly seems really nice? I didn't know you two where that close?"

"You and Holly have never said two words to each other. Ever."

"That's not true." Traci struggles over her words. "I've spoken to her lots, at the lab."

"Nice try." Gail isn't playing and Traci knows a wall going up when she sees one.

"Obviously we're not as close as the two of you; we haven't got to the hand holding stage yet."

Gail doesn't know how to react, she doesn't want to be embarrassed, because there's no way she's embarrassed of Holly, she not sure she's quite ready to discuss it with Traci yet though, or to put it correctly, she's not sure she's ready to be teased about it yet. She decides her next course of action will be to head to conference room; she just leaves the changing room and her friend standing in it.

"Aw come on Gail, give me something." Traci frantically follows her friend out of the locker room. She guesses she'll have to wait until the Penny late, drunk Gail will definitely spill something at least.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It's now 8pm Gail is exhausted. Holly is still at work, but so far today that is the only piece of bad news. Sam is not completely out of the woods, but he's stable, still in a coma, okay that's not great, but he's stable. Chloe woke up, not only did she wake up; she woke up and chose Dov; and finally, Oliver was released earlier, just a few cuts and bruises and a mild concussion, better than that, he's feeling okay enough to join them at the Penny for a couple of drinks, although he's apparently under strict instructions from Celery to make sure it is only a couple.

That's where Gail is now; she steps over the threshold of the Penny and takes in the view before her. Traci, Steve, Oliver, Andy, Nick, and Chris, all laughing and joking. Dov is at the hospital still with a now conscious Chloe. Gail meanders towards the table, causing the rest to halt their drinking and look up at her expectantly. She surprises them all by smiling, before she moves towards Oliver and dives on him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Welcome back."

"Thanks Gail."

She turns back to the rest of the group who look at her like she's grown a second head.

"What I can't be happy my friends are okay?" Gail shakes her head and heads for the bar. There's the Gail they know and love.

She returns quickly nursing three shots of tequila, after downing the first one at the bar; she plonks herself down next to Steve and Traci and immediately regrets her decision when she sees Traci's face light up. She glances over the rest of table, and realises this was probably still her best choice, Nick is locked in conversation with Oliver, and Andy looks miserable, Chris is sitting next to her, but she's obviously not in the mood to talk, so he's just nursing his beer.

Gail turns back to her brother and his girlfriend and she's surprised when it's Steve that speaks. "No Holly?"

"She's at work still." Gail takes a breath, and one of her tequila shots, Dutch courage. "Are you okay with this?"

Her stare is firmly on Steve, she knows without doubt that her friends will support her, that's what they do, but Steve is family, it's different, and she needs him to be okay. Her older brother smiles.

"I dunno Gail, what exactly do I have to be okay with?"

Gail looks at Traci, who tries frantically to hide her grin. She has her brother well prepped. Another of the shots disappears.

"I don't know exactly myself yet. But possibly something." Steve can't believe quite how worried she looks.

"Hey, if Holly's the reason, for this nicer, huggier, little sister, then I'm all for it."

"Great, it's you're round." Gail smiles and Traci laughs out loud, before shaking her empty glass at Steve. Unbelievable, he heads to the bar.

The party has been going strong for a couple of hours now. Gail has done the rounds, she's has chatted to Oliver, he really is one of her favourite people, and she is delighted he is going to be fine. She has played darts with Chris and even let Nick join in for a while, tried her best to fend off more girly chat with Traci, and text Holly who has promised to leave work as soon as she can, although after the amount of work she missed yesterday loitering around the police station, making sure Gail was okay, and at the hospital being there for Gail, she has a lot to catch up on.

But now there's only one person she hasn't really mingled with, and she looks over at the table, at Andy, she's not sitting at the table alone, Traci and Steve are sitting at the other side, but Gail can tell that she is lonely sitting there. She hasn't been herself tonight; she looks like she could use a friend. Gail is a little drunk, okay a lot drunk, and decides she's going to talk to her, which really isn't in her nature. She plonks herself down next to Andy, who's surprised at the invasion of her personal space, a half smile appears on her face, when she realises its Gail, they used to be friends.

"Hey." Gail takes the tentative first step. Holly really is messing up snarkiness.

"Hey." Andy looks awful, tired and upset; she's barely keeping it together here.

"Sam's going to be fine you know." Wow, Holly really has a lot to answer for; she can't help herself with the niceties.

"I'm sorry." That's not really the reaction Gail was expecting. Before she has a chance to question it, Andy sets off into a rant.

"I'm Sorry. I know what I did with Nick was way out of line. And I never really apologised for that." Gail's not sure where this has come from, but she lets Andy continue.

"But I am truly sorry. And now it looks like it was all for nothing, so really it wasn't even worth it." Andy seems to have an epiphany, she grabs Gail's arm. "You know if you wanna get back with Nick, that totally wouldn't be weird for me."

"Well it would for me." Gail can't hide the shock from her voice.

"Well I'm just saying I would be okay with it."

"Yeah well I wouldn't. Trust me, me and Nick, that ship has sailed, long gone." Gail is as emphatic as she can be.

"Does that mean you and Sam?" Gail lets the question linger in the air.

Andy is struck by the fact that this is the longest conversation she and Gail have had in months, years even. "I guess all of this, has made me realise just how much I still care about him."

"Yeah nothing like a tragedy to make you realise who you really care about." Gail muses.

Her attention is caught by a certain beautiful brunette walking through the door, and the fact that Holly is frantically searching for her, makes her heart swell. The smile that hits Holly's face when she sees Gail makes her heart hit bursting point. The change in demeanour doesn't go unnoticed by Andy, who immediately turns around, she has to see who has caused this reaction in Gail. She recognises the woman, as the one that collected Gail from the hospital that day.

"Ooooooh, so that's what you meant by 'real friend'." Gail rolls her eyes. "You meant 'special friend'."

Gail has instantly had enough of this conversation, so without further delay, she leaves the table and Andy, and makes her way over to the waiting woman.

"They don't bite you know." She takes pity when Holly gives her a confused look. "My friends. You could have come over."

Gail had noticed that Holly had spotted her when she entered the Penny, but made no effort to move towards her or the group.

"I just wasn't sure if you wanted me to meet them." Holly looks at the floor.

"You've already met them." This is technically true; she has met the majority of them through work.

"You know what I mean."

Unfortunately she does, and again she can trace it back to yesterday afternoon, when she basically shunned Holly in front of Steve and Chris, she thought she'd put that particular problem right when she introduced her to Steve and Chris later that day, obviously not.

Gail feels like she needs a grand gesture of some sort, she looks back over to the group, it seems a few of them have had their interested piqued by the arrival of Holly, in particular Steve Traci and Andy. She looks back to Holly.

"I missed you today." Gail says honestly.

"I missed you too."

That's all Gail needed to hear. She rises slightly onto her tip toes, and gently searches out Holly's lips with her own; the other woman submits to the kiss instantly, the gentle kiss soon turns a little heavier, then a lot heavier; it only stops when they are greeted by a chorus of wolf whistles from behind. Gail pulls away and looks over at her friends and her brother, yuk.

"Shall we get out of here?"

Holly is as embarrassed as Gail is. "Yes please."

Gail grabs her hand and they head straight back out of the door that Holly entered literally about two minutes before.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Bit of a filler chapter to get us to the hopefully good stuff next ;) Please review, also drop me a comment on twitter if that's how you roll, at Eden_Ashley_Chr**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again thanks for all the comments, views etc so far. Hope you enjoy this next instalment. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or any of the characters.**

Gail's brain wakes up before her body. In darkness all she can feel is a dull thud. She recognises this feeling, definitely a hangover. The next thing she notices is that she is once again, for the second morning in a row wrapped in Holly's arms. She can feel soft steady breaths against her neck, and it drives her wild, it makes her want to open her eyes, and look at the sleeping woman.

She moves in the bed very carefully as not to wake the slumbering woman. As she manoeuvres, she makes another realisation. Holly momentarily forgotten, she pulls the bed covers up slightly so she can look at herself. Holy shit. No clothes, just underwear. They didn't, did they? She moves to lift the covers over Holly, she calms a little when she sees the brunette is wearing slightly more than she is, geeky pyjama bottoms and a black vest, geeky as it is, Gail can't help but think she looks really hot, and lets her eyes linger over this exquisite body for a little longer than she probably should.

"Are you perving on me in my sleep?" Busted. "'Cos that's kind of weird."

Gail drops the covers, and looks at the now awake woman, the look of shock on her face means Holly absolutely can't hold her laughter in. Once she starts she can't stop. Gail smacks her; she's feeling a mixture of humiliation, relief that Holly has seen the funny side, and excitement. But mostly humiliation, due to this she turns away from the still laughing female, but before she has a chance to really escape Holly places her arms around her and pulls her back in, holding onto Gail's bare skin really stirs up the carnal instincts in her, her laughter dies down. She is now spooning the younger woman from behind again, and whispers into ear.

"Don't worry, if we'd have had sex, you'd remember."

Gail's breathing hitches at Holly's words. This woman can actually read her mind. She turns again in Holly's arms so she's facing the brunette once more.

"Bit hung-over Gail?" she leans on her elbow and lets her eyes linger over the beautiful blonde.

"Oh God." Holly's words take Gail back to last night in the Penny, the kiss. She doesn't regret it, but perhaps she could have gone about it in a better way. "We haven't even had sex yet, and everyone knows about us."

"Hmm." Holly had been taken aback by the kiss at the time. "Do you wish you hadn't done it?"

Here we are again; Gail doesn't know where this comes from with Holly. "Hey." She rubs Holly's arm as she speaks, she doesn't want to seem too harsh. "Where does this come from? This insecurity."

Holly has to take her eyes away from Gail's, who continues to speak. "I don't like it Holly. I know I messed up at the precinct the other day, but I think I've done enough since then to show you I'm not ashamed."

Gail almost sounds a little hurt, Holly hates that she caused that, she needs to at least try to explain. "I'm sorry. It's not even you really. It's me. I've been with straight women before, and been hurt by them. I guess I always thought the default setting with a straight girl was 'dirty little secret.'"

Gail is astounded that anyone could treat Holly like that, and as usual her mouth starts before she fully engages her brain. "Holly you're hot. Like really hot."

Holly can't help but smile. Gail continues. "And you're weird, and you're like one of the most amazing people I've ever met, and you're nice too." Gail makes a face like this last part disgusts her.

"I can't imagine ever, not wanting to tell people about you."

Holly feels really emotional, the last thing she wants to do is start to cry, so she frantically fights to regain her composure, Gail sees this and tries to help with a joke. "Except maybe my Mom. But really that would be more for your sake than mine."

Holly laughs, still fighting to get her emotions under wraps. "Thank you."

Gail smiles, the effect she has on Holly amazes her, she can't believe someone could care about her this much that they are on the verge of tears this early in the morning. She decides she can't wait any longer. She moves to Holly and takes her lips with her own; she's wanted to do this since she woke up. She pulls back momentarily.

"I could never regret kissing you."

Holly appreciates the words but she needs those lips back on her own without delay, she gives Gail a small smile before devouring them again.

The passion sparks rapidly between the two women. Gail shifts in the bed so she's now straddling Holly; obviously she's never done this before, so she guesses just go with your instincts. She reaches down and pulls the black vest over Holly's head and throws it across the room, she takes a second to take in Holly in her current state of undress. She's wearing a very sexy black bra, Gail momentarily wonders why she's wearing a bra to sleep in, until she realises that she is also wearing one.

She also thought the sight of boobs would scare her more. Obviously she knew Holly had boobs, but she thought she'd worry about what to do with them, but she feels comfortable, probably because they're Holly's and they're great. Anyway she doesn't want to ruin this by thinking too much, her lips seek out Holly's once more, she lets her hands wander over her body in her hair. Both of them are breathing a little more rapidly now. Gail can't remember a time she's ever been this excited, felt this much anticipation.

Holly moves her hands up Gail's spine, slowly sensually, it gives Gail goose bumps. She reaches the clasp of her bra, before undoing it she pulls back from the kiss and searches the ice blue eyes staring back at her.

"If you don't want to do this, you're going to have to tell me now. Because if we go much further, I won't be able to stop."

Gail bites her bottom lip, before smiling at Holly. She contemplates teasing her, but she can't, she wants this, more than she thought she would. Her lips hit Holly's with such veracity that it leaves the brunette in no doubt, that Gail most definitely doesn't want to stop.

**XXXXXXXXX**

It seems Gail has discovered two things this morning. First, the best hangover cure in the world, and second the best reason for being late to work. She's not massively late for work, but late enough that when she arrives everyone else is already in the conference room; luckily Frank hasn't started his speech yet, so all is well in the world.

She stays at the back, and snuggles in next to Traci, who smirks at her friend. Her smile grows when she sees the trance like state Gail is in, she fully intended to rip her about the kiss last night at the Penny, but seeing her now; something else has happened since, and Traci's pretty sure she's knows what.

She whispers so she doesn't disturb the rest of the group. "Gail."

Gail's head whips up; like she's only just noticed Traci is standing there. "Oh hey Trace, how's it going?"

This friendly greeting is accompanied by the most brilliant smile. Now Traci is certain something has happened.

"You're acting weird." Traci's tone is accusatory.

Gail slightly offended that her good mood is labelled weird. Traci decides this softly softly approach isn't working.

"You had sex with Holly last night didn't you?"

"Are you joking I was wasted last night."

Traci nods her head, glad that Gail didn't take the Dutch courage route when it came to their first time together. Before she has a chance to finish processing this thought Gail speaks.

"I had sex with Holly this morning. And it was amazing."

There's that smile again. Traci just looks at her friend opened mouthed, the gaping hole in her face is quickly replaced by a smirk.

"You and me, the Penny later."

Before Gail has a chance to protest, Traci has disappeared and she realises this morning's meeting is over. Truth is all she really wants to do when she's finished work is get back to Holly and resume from where they reluctantly left off this morning. She's pulled from her thoughts by Nick approaching her.

"Looks like we're riding together today." He braces himself for what he feels is an inevitable protest from Gail, but she just shrugs her shoulders and heads for the exit.

When Nick doesn't follow straight away, she looks back over her shoulder. "Are you coming?"

He swallows his surprise and quickly follows his ex girlfriend out of the room. Gail smirks to herself, even being stuck with Nick all day can't take away the Holly induced good mood she's in.

**XXXXXXXXX**

It's a slow day; something Gail is eternally grateful for, the last thing she wants is the drama of a few days ago. But as a result this day is dragging; she keeps getting lost in her own thoughts, all of which consist of this morning's activities. Nick keeps catching her smiling to herself, and she feels like a love sick puppy. Urgh.

Nick apparently can't keep his curiosity under wraps any longer. Of course he was witness to the kiss last night at the bar, and he's smart enough to have put two and two together. They have just stopped for coffee but are now settling back down into the squad car waiting for a call. As he blows the steam from his cappuccino he decides to be brave.

"So. You're kissing chicks now?" He glances over to Gail and immediately regrets his decision to be brave. She does not look impressed.

He panics. "I mean, I er. . . I must have really put you off guys huh?"

Wow now she looks even more unimpressed. He didn't think that was possible. As much as Gail is loving watching Nick squirm, his words really hit her, is that what everyone thinks? That she's been so messed up by guys that she's turned to women.

"This isn't about me suddenly deciding I'm into girls. And it definitely has nothing to do with you. Sorry to disappoint stud." She rolls her eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that Gail. I was joking."

She's dubious. "Yeah well. I'm not gay okay."

"Okay." He holds his hands up in mock surrender. "But if you're not gay, what was that about last night. And how come you haven't been able to stop smiling today?"

She sighs. "I'm not gay. I'm just really into a chick."

"Oh." Confusion is etched all over Nicks face, he smiles. "Well thanks for clearing that up."

She smacks him. "Shut up." Before joining him in grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"For what it's worth, you seem really happy, and I'm glad."

Gail smiles, before shaking her head. "Nope. That's not really worth anything to me."

Now it's his turn to shake his head. This woman really is one of a kind. He smirks before turning the keys in the ignition and switching the squad car to drive.

**XXXXXXXXX**

It's 6.30pm and today has been long. Holly has been stuck in the lab all day, all she has been able to think about is Gail, and this morning, and how amazing it had been. She's almost certain a few of her colleagues think she's cracked up, but she doesn't care. She's pulled from her thoughts when the subject of them casually walks into her lab.

"Officer Peck? I'm not processing any evidence for you." Holly gives her, her best quizzical looks, which fails pretty miserably as she can't help but chuckle.

"Ha ha." Gail rolls her eyes. "I've just finished work, and Traci wants to go for a chat at the Penny, so I thought I'd come and say hi."

"A chat huh?"

"Hmm, can you guess what about?" Gail has been edging closer to Holly since she arrived at the lab, she settles on the table next to her lover, 'cos that's officially what she is now.

Holly has stopped what she's doing and looks up at the blonde who has perched herself on the edge of her desk. "So I guess that means I won't see you tonight?"

This makes Gail's heart hurt. "I just don't think it's really fair to keep getting hammered with my friends and then ending up in your bed."

Holly rises from her chair, and places a hand either side of Gail on the desk. "Believe me, after this morning, I really don't mind."

Holly leans in and kisses Gail, whose hands are immediately in Holly's hair, pulling the slightly taller woman closer, and more and more into the kiss. She's currently reconsidering her decision to go to the Penny at all right now.

Holly pulls back, and rests her forehead against Gail's now it's her turn to feel smug, as this time it's Gail that can't open her eyes immediately.

"Call me if it's not too late when you're leaving." Holly casually walks away, and gets back to her computer, Gail watches her and suddenly realises that she can't bear to not see Holly later.

"Or I could call you when the 'girly chat' is over, and you could actually meet Traci this time. Instead of y'know just throwing your tongue down my throat in front of her."

Holly laughs, and quirks an eyebrow, they both know who initiated that kiss. "That sounds nice. The meeting Traci part, not the tongue and throat part."

"Sweet, so I'll call you in a bit?"

Holly nods and Gail jumps of the table, before swooping down and kissing her quickly on the lips, and then sauntering out of the lab. Holly watches her all the way. Damn this woman has swag.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Traci joins her at the table, Gail is glad of the fact that at the moment they are the only two officers from 15 division in the Penny, although she's sure that will change fairly quickly. Traci placed a bottle of beer in front of the blonde who is apparently still lost in thought.

"Wow so the sex was that good huh?"

Despite being encaptured in her own mind, Gail was just about to take a swig from her beer; she nearly chokes on it at Traci's words. The other woman stifles a laugh.

"Get straight to the point why down you?"

"Well there's no need to beat around the bush."

Gail looks at Traci highly amused, if she wasn't aware of the connotations attached to that particular statement before, she definitely is now. Traci can't believe she just said that.

"Sorry." The sheepish look on her face is all Gail needs to absolutely lose herself and double over in laughter. After a second or so Traci lets the humour take her over too, and it takes a little while for the two women to settle and the laughter to stop, when it finally does they both have tears streaming down their faces. It's been a long time since either of them laughed like that.

"Oh and to answer your question, yes; the sex was that good."

Traci loves it when Gail is in a sharing mood, it doesn't happen all that often, but when it does Traci knows she has to take advantage.

"Were you not nervous?" Traci is really interested, the way she puts her own beer down and leans on her hands confirms as much to Gail.

Gail leans back into her chair, and thinks about the question. "You know weirdly, I wasn't. It just felt right."

Now for a question Traci's been dying to ask. "And it was just as good as being with a guy, you didn't feel like there was something missing?"

Gail starts to think out loud. "If anything it made me realise that there was always something missing when I was with guys." And regrets it almost immediately.

Traci's eyes light up. "Wow." She has never known Gail to let her guard down like that before. "I guess pretty good is an understatement then, enlightening probably more accurate?"

Gail is a little embarrassed from her over share. "I don't know, it's not like all of sudden I think I'm a lesbian. I'm not going to start wearing dungarees and have my head shaved or anything."

Traci laughs. "Great Stereotyping their Gail."

"You know what I mean. It's not a 'man' or a 'woman' thing. It's a Holly thing."

"So you're a 'Hollysexual'?"

Gail smiles, she likes that. "Yeah I guess if you must label it, that's a good one."

"Hey no labels, no judgement here. I'm just happy that you're happy. Delirious even."

Gail nods, she loves Traci, she just prays she's not going to reveal all to her brother, she could do without him knowing that she's going soft. Traci's demeanour changes and Gail can tell 'question time' is not over yet. It seems she is about to get to the 'juicy' stuff.

"So, erm. How did you know what to do?"

Gail leans in deadly serious. "You have to go to a seminar, they have a slide show presentation, and a quiz at the end and it's only if you pass the quiz, that you're allowed near another woman."

Traci slaps her on the arm, not impressed. "Come on Gail, be serious."

Gail laughs. "I don't know Trace, how do you know what to do with anyone? Try some stuff and the other person's body usually tells you if they're enjoying it or not."

Traci had never really thought about it like that, she guesses it is that simple. Gail hasn't finished. "A certain amount of natural ability and flair help too of course."

Gail smugly smiles, quite pleased with herself, before taking a big swig of her beer, Traci watches her, loving her confidence, the two women catch eyes and dissolve into fits of giggles.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Steve had arrived about 30 minutes ago, and his girlfriend and his sister have barely said two words to him, they've been huddled together at the opposite side of the table, gossiping and giggling like school girls. Even worse than that no one else from 15 division is actually in yet so he can't escape. Just as he's contemplating going and having a solo game of darts, he finally see's someone he recognises.

"Holly. Finally, someone other than these two is here."

Holly makes her way over to Steve, and glances over at Gail and Traci, who both take two seconds out of their conversation to acknowledge her, before diving straight back into it, she looks back to Steve, who is rising from his seat.

"You have no idea how much you are rescuing me right now. Don't move, I'll get you a drink."

With that the older Peck sibling heads to the bar, and Holly makes herself comfortable at the table. It's literally seconds before Steve is back, placing a bottle of beer in front of her.

"Thanks." He re-takes his seat. "Have they been like this the whole time?" She gestures over to the other women at the table with her head.

"I've basically been counting glasses to keep myself entertained for the last 30 minutes." Deep pan, deadly serious. It has literally been the longest 30 minutes of his life.

"Wow, how rude of them."

"Well sister, and girlfriend." He points at each of them as he speaks. "I guess if there's one person the two of them can get away with ignoring, it's me."

Holly laughs. "Plus they look kind of happy, who am I to get in the way of that."

They do look happy, Holly smiles over at Gail, before turning her attention back to Steve, he's a good brother, but she feels kind of bad for him, for the way he's spent the last thirty minutes of his life.

"So Steve, do you follow the leafs?"

Steve smiles, he likes this chick already.

**XXXXXXXXX**

The night is going really well so far, the four of them have now been joined by Chris, Dov, Andy and Nick, who are all in great spirits, especially Dov who is delighted that Chloe is awake and progressing really well. In fact she was adamant that he go to the Penny tonight with his friends.

Gail and Traci have separated, finally, and joined the rest of the group. Gail is impressed at how easily Holly has integrated with everyone, impressed, but not surprised, Holly is of course awesome. She's also glad her friends have all been so accepting of Holly, it seems they are pretty awesome too.

Holly is with Dov and Nick at the moment, over by the darts board, Gail is awestruck by her, she wonders if this will always be the case. Chris drops into the seat next to Gail, and playfully nudges her with his shoulder.

"You know she's pretty awesome, your friend Holly." He stretches the word friend, so Gail has no doubt as to what he's implying.

"Chris I think we both know she's not my friend."

"Girlfriend?" Chris questions.

"I'm not sure yet." Gail thinks realistically it's far too soon for that label to be attached to her and Holly, but she's excited about calling Holly her girlfriend in the future.

"That's so hot." Chris takes a swig of his beer.

Gail nudges him and tuts, clearly not impressed. "What, it is. Because she's so hot, and so are you."

"Yeah we're a pretty hot couple."

"The hottest. I'm going to be dreaming about you two later."

"Chris that's disgusting."

Before he has a chance to get out of it Dov stumbles over and passes Chris some darts. "Your turn to throw amigo."

Chris heads over to the game, and Dov sits in the chair he's just vacated next to Gail. "So I hear while I've been locked away at the hospital, you've switched teams?"

Gail rolls her eyes; Dov obviously thinks he's being funny. The huge grin on his face confirms this, he takes pity on Gail. "She's great."

Gail smiles, she can't believe that this transition is so easy; she can't help but think that something is bound to go wrong at some point, and she can't help but speculate that, that point will be when her mother finds out. Which she knows will happen, soon. Probably against her wishes.

Once again Gail's attention is taken by someone entering the Penny, and it only takes her a couple of seconds to realise why she recognises the person.

"Oh no."

"What is it?" Dov follows Gail's eyes to the rather attractive woman that has just entered the bar.

The woman that has just entered is the woman Holly was on a date with the other night, when Gail was consumed and surprised in equal measure by jealousy. What on earth is she doing here tonight? It appears they may be about to find out, the aforementioned woman has headed straight over to Holly, she puts Dov out of his misery.

"That's Holly's date."

"What?" He really is the most confused he's been yet.

Gail is getting rather tired of having to explain every last little thing to him. "The night before anything happened between me and Holly she was on a date in here, with that woman. Now Ssssshhh."

Gail's eyes haven't left Holly the whole time she's been talking to Dov, his eyes are now firmly on Holly and her friend. Holly looks like she wants the ground to swallow her up; she excuses herself from the game of darts and pulls the woman over to a more secluded part of the Penny, but still in full view of her interested spectators, who now include Steve and Traci. They had seen Gail and Dov staring so intently at the two of them that they too were now engrossed in whatever it is that's unfolding in front of them.

"Scarlett, hi. What are you doing here?" That obviously was not the opening line her date from three nights ago was expecting. Holly can't understand why she looks so pissed off.

"You forgot?" Scarlett looks at the floor. Holly frantically wracks her brain, trying frantically to remember exactly what it is that she's forgotten.

"The other night, we'd said we'd have another drink tonight, like a second date."

"Oh." It's all come flooding back to Holly, and she feels awful. "I'm sorry it's just so much has happened since then."

"It's okay; I saw on the news about that gun man, I figured you'd be pretty busy." Scarlett grabs Holly's arm, Gail finches from her position on the sidelines. "But we're both here now." She smiles.

Holly feels a fresh set of guilt wash over her, when she said so much had happened since then she meant personally not professionally. She glances over to Gail and finds not just her lover staring back at her, but Dov, Steve and Traci too. Well this is awkward.

"I'm actually seeing someone." Well that had the desired effect, Scarlett's arm drops from her immediately, she is not happy.

"We went out three nights ago." The anger is evident, as is the fact that this is a question rather than a statement.

"Well like I said a lots happened since then."

"In three nights." Scarlett is not buying this. "I'll tell you what I think. I think whoever this 'new person' is, was actually around when we went out, and you were just using me."

Before Holly has a chance to formulate a response Scarlett has grabbed her drink out of her and throw it all across her midriff. Before dramatically storming out of the entrance. Holly first thought is 'it could be worse; I could have taken it in the face'. Her second thought is 'why does all this embarrassing crap keep happening to me in this place, when I'm surrounded by all of Gail's friends.'

Before she has a chance to have another thought, Gail is by her side, but she's giving the main doors of the bar her best incensed looks.

"What the Hell was that about?"

Holly looks over to the other three police officers that had been taking an interest in what was happening previously and sees that they too are on their feet, just in case any thing kicked off. This is so humiliating. She turns her attention back to Gail, and provides her with the explanation she craves.

"I forgot to cancel a date."

"Oh. Whoops." Gail tries her best to be supportive, but it is pretty funny, Holly standing here all wet.

"Thanks for the sympathy. You know technically this'" she gestures at her wet t-shirt, "Is all your fault, maybe I should throw a drink on you."

"But you don't have a drink." Gail is really laughing now. "She's just thrown your drink on you."

"Oh yeah laugh it up Peck. You know this much ridicule will have severe consequences."

"Like what." Gail is feeling rather cocky.

Holly leans in and whispers. "No sex for you tonight." She leaves Gail standing and heads to the bar to get herself another drink. It takes a second, but Gail starts scurrying after her.

"You wouldn't." Would she?

**XXXXXXXXX**

**So let me know what you think. Quite a long chapter this time. Sorry about that. As always drop me a review or a tweet at Eden_Ashley_Chr**

**Oh and just in case it isn't obvious, this isn't the end of this story. Plenty more to come. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all so much for your positive reviews. I hope you like the next instalment. Sorry it's taken so long, back at work now, so real life is really getting in the way! Ha.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or any of the characters.**

The night at the Penny, which is now being referred to as 'Vodkagate' by all of 15 division, much to Holly's embarrassment, was a few weeks ago. Gail and Holly have fallen into a relationship really, without ever actually referring to it as such, it's like there's a quiet unspoken agreement, and nobody really mentions it. Well except Traci the gossip queen.

Holly likes how things are going, they are getting a lot of time to themselves and she knows that's not due to Gail being embarrassed about them hanging out, because everybody remotely close to Gail knows about them, including obviously her brother. But no one really gets involved in their business, it's almost as if everyone gets that this is new, it's new for Gail as well as them. And people are giving them the time they need to really figure out what's going on here.

Holly has been more than happy to take things at Gail's pace so far, and it seems she may well be getting a little bolder. The majority of the last three weeks has been spent at Holly's place, and it really has been like a bubble, just the two of them. But they are currently sitting on Gail's sofa, playing some video game; Holly has absolutely no idea what it is, but she guesses if Gail was willing to try out the batting cages for her, the least she can do is return the favour.

They are currently home alone, but Holly knows that this won't be the case for long, Chris will most certainly be home, and Gail had mentioned Dov would probably drop in for like five seconds between finishing work and heading to the hospital.

Gail glances over at Holly, she's trying her best bless her but she really is terrible at this game, so much so that Gail is starting to think that the Xbox at her own apartment is purely for decoration, she makes a mental note to try it out the next time she's round there. She looks cute, she's biting her tongue a little full concentration face. Gail mentally shakes her head, when did she become one of 'those' people that got all sentimental, and feeling. She can't help it though, Holly is the prettiest person she's ever been with, what was she ever thinking with all those boys.

She watches as Holly's expression changes from one of pure concentration to one of pure delight, Gail is in her own little world watching her, it's only when the brunette turns to face her, that she actually tunes back in to what Holly is actually saying.

"I beat you. Ha ha." High pitched and squeely.

Usually Gail would be so pissed that she just got beat, but the joy evident in Holly's expression right now, how could she ever be mad at that? She can't help but grin back.

Holly calms down a little and reigns in her excited state, when she sees the look of, dare she say it 'love' on Gail's face. Things just got a lot more serious, Gail can't help herself she takes Holly's face in her hands, and before either of them knows what's happening, they are making out like teenagers right here on the couch in the front room.

Things progress rather quickly, they both have it in the back of their mind that Chris or Dov could walk in at any second, but that kind of adds to the thrill, before she really has a chance to stop herself, Gail is reaching for the hem of Holly's t-shirt and pulling it over her head, before launching it across the room. As much as Holly is loving this, she's more than aware that the last time Gail's friends really saw her, was when she was being showered in alcohol, this is not really what she had in mind for their next meeting.

"Gail." Her pleas fall on deaf ears. "Gail." That was a token last attempt to try and stop the kiss and avoid another potentially awkward encounter. Who is she kidding, she couldn't stop this if she wanted to, and she really doesn't want to.

She becomes more engrossed in the kiss and more forceful with it, she can feel Gail smiling into her lips, the blonde woman obviously more than aware of the affect that she has on her favourite forensic pathologist. Holly decides two can play this game, she moves her lips to Gail's neck, and the sharp intake of breath from the other woman is exactly what she wanted to hear. She pulls back to look Gail in the eyes, Gail loves the playfulness that sparkles in Holly's. She dives back into the kiss; it's not long before Gail has also lost her shirt.

Holly is now straddling Gail, she is holding her head firmly in her arms, and kissing her for all she's worth, Gail is sitting on the couch enjoying the view of Holly hovering above her, in particular, the boobs to eye line ratio is perfect. Gail runs her hands slowly up and down Holly's bare back, and the low growl that emits from her throat almost sends Gail over the edge.

They are both completely engrossed in each other. Which is why the sound of someone clearing their throat takes them both by surprise. Holly pulls her lips from Gail's and slowly lifts her head. Terrified as to who they have just been caught by. Gail leans her head back, so the view she has is basically upside down.

Holly see's Dov initially. He's just staring, open mouth, he's holding a brown paper bag, but he obviously can't form words. There's a woman with him, Holly doesn't recognise her, but she does look kind of familiar. Before she has a chance to let her brain decipher what's going on, she has been unceremoniously tipped off of Gail, the blonde is now frantically putting her shirt back on. She starts to speak, Holly may be about to get an explanation.

"Mom. Don't freak out."

Oh shit. We've just been busted by Gail's Mom. Now it's Holly who's wearing the opened mouth look of shock, and has lost the ability to speak. She watches the scene unfold in front of her, Superintendent Peck, runs back out of the front door, closely followed at high speed by the younger Peck.

Holly's heart sinks; this could be the deal breaker. She looks over at Dov, who also looks genuinely worried, she sheepishly puts her own shirt back on, at a loss as to what she should do. Dov seems to pick up on this and regains his power of speech too.

"Do you want a cup of tea?" He smiles.

Holly smiles, she supposes she should stick around and hope Gail comes back at some point. "Thanks."

**XXXXXXXXX**

They have been nursing their cups of tea for about 20 minutes now. Holly is playing every possible scenario in her head, and as a result, her stomach is flipping from one side of her body to the other. The way Mrs Peck ran out of here really can't bode well.

Dov on the other hand is beating himself up, he can't believe he just wandered right in, he should have knocked. He should have picked up on the fact that Gail didn't want to see her mother when Superintendent Peck said she'd been calling her daughter, and couldn't get hold of her. He's such a doofus.

"I can't believe I didn't knock." He needs to voice his own stupidity.

Holly is surprised that he has spoken; she whips her head up, his facial expression looks like she feels. He continues. "It's just Elaine Peck, she's kind of scary."

He looks up at Holly; she's gone from looking worried to looking terrified. "Great."

"She and Gail have a weird relationship. I'm not sure how this will affect that." He states honestly.

"Well I'm guessing the speed at which they both hightailed it out of here, means the affect won't be good."

Dov can't help but agree; again his expressive face gives his feelings away, Holly's heart drops.

"Gail really likes you." He tries his best to offer her some form of reassurance.

"Yeah. But it doesn't matter how much she likes me, if her family has a problem with us."

Holly's tea has suddenly become the most interesting thing in the room, she can't bear to look Dov in the eyes, she feels on the verge of tears, and she's sure as hell not going to cry in front of him, she's humiliated herself enough in front of him recently.

Dov can tell Holly is not in a happy place right now, and he can't help but feel that's it's all his fault. He reaches across the kitchen table and places his hand on hers, hoping it provides some form of comfort. Holly smiles, but doesn't lift her gaze from the mug, he feels a little relief.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Gail chased her mother out into the street, the elder Peck k is going at a 'brisk walking' pace rather than any faster. It doesn't take long for Gail to catch up. Now she's caught her, she really has no idea what to say, I mean her mother has just caught her making out with her girlfriend. Gail smiles as she has this thought, 'her girlfriend.' She likes the sound of that, she and Holly haven't really discussed anything like that yet, she's pretty sure Holly thinks that she is terrified of labels so she hasn't pushed the issued. But yeah 'girlfriend' sounds pretty good right now. She can't help the smile that hits her face at the thought. It soon disappears when she hears her mother's voice.

"What are you smiling at? Is this some sort of joke?" Elaine stops in her tracks, they are still in the middle of the street.

"I'm sorry. Believe me I did not want you to find out like that." Honestly she didn't want her to find out at all right now.

"Is this your way of trying to get back at me?"

"What?" Gail is confused.

Elaine is on a roll now. "I know I'm hard on you Gail, but that's just because I want the best for you. I want you to have the best life. This is not part of my plan for you Gail."

"Well maybe I've got my own plans."

"Gail sweetheart." Elaine places an arm on her daughter. "I saw this coming."

Gail's head snaps up, what? Elaine's stifles a chuckle at the look of surprise on her daughters face. "In fact I'm surprised it took this long. I always thought you'd have this particular phase, in your late teens or early twenties."

Gail's heart sinks at her mother's use of the word 'phase'. Elaine hasn't finished yet either. "I never thought you'd let it ruin your career."

Now Gail really has to voice her confusion. "I'm sorry, how exactly is this going to ruin my career?"

"Come on Gail, how can you be taken seriously, with the local softball player on your arm. I mean what does she do for a living? P.E. Teacher, Librarian?"

Gail shakes her head with disbelief. "You know if we're going for stereotypes, Police officer is pretty high on that list."

"Nonsense Gail, there aren't any. . .of those, it 15 division." Wow she can't even bring herself to say it.

"Well you're wrong. Technically Holly works 15 division." Elaine raises an eyebrow, Gail explains. "She's a forensic pathologist. Where does that rate on your Lesbian jobs scale."

Elaine thinks her daughter is acting like a petulant brat now. "Look Gail, she looks an attractive girl, I can even understand why you might have been taken in by her. Have your bit of fun, get it out of your system, and then find yourself a husband."

Gail shakes her head, her Mom is wrong. Elaine starts towards her car, satisfied that she has nipped this in the bud.

"I've got to get back to the precinct, come round for dinner one night next week. Steve is bringing Traci."

No mention of Holly. Gail can't let her go thinking that this thing with Holly is some meaningless fling. "This isn't a phase Mom. I'm falling in love with her."

Elaine sighs. "Don't be stupid Gail. Look we'll talk about it over dinner."

"I don't need to talk about it. This isn't going to go away." Pure defiance.

"You can't do this Gail." Her defiance matches that of her daughters.

"Or what?" Gail really wants it to be clear in her mind what the consequences of having Holly in her life will be.

"A Peck wouldn't do this." Elaine Peck is emphatic.

Well that makes it a little clearer. Gail feels her anger soar, but she can't channel it properly, so instead of being able to direct it where she really wants it to go, at her mother, she starts to cry, she turns away from her mother, and heads back towards her apartment.

Elaine smiles. She knew that 'Peck' line would work. Holly will be old news in no time.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Gail composes herself, and wipes the tears; she doesn't want Dov and Holly to know she's been crying. When she's satisfied she looks okay, she steps back into the apartment and into the kitchen, and she has two sets of eyes on her immediately. They can both tell instantly that whatever just happened outside with her mother was not pleasant. And as much as she has tried to hide it, Holly can tell Gail has been crying. Her heart breaks for her. Gail tries to make light of the situation.

"New rule. That woman is not allowed in this house."

Gail sinks onto Holly's lap and rests her head into the crook of her neck. Dov feels terrible. "Gail I am so sorry."

"Don't sweat it; I know how scared you are of her." Gail smiles and Dov decides to give these two some space.

"I'm going to head to the hospital, is everything okay?"

Gail nods. "Get out of here."

Dov smiles and squeezes his friends shoulder as he heads for the front door at speed. Holly waits until she hears the door slam into its wooden frame. She kisses Gail on the forehead.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She's very aware that Gail might not want to discuss this; she knows talking isn't exactly her strong point.

Gail sighs, conveying to Holly that she really doesn't want to talk about it, but she knows in order to grow, as she has been with Holly, she should.

"Apparently you're a phase that I need to get out system, before I find myself a husband. Oh and a 'Peck' would never be a homosexual. Of course she didn't use the word 'homosexual', because that might cause her to burst into flames." Gail reels it all out matter of factly.

"Oh." That's a lot of information for Holly to process. Obviously Elaine Peck has an issue with them. The phase part really has her worried.

Again almost as if she can read Holly's mind. "I told her this is no phase."

Holly smiles, but she can't help but worry. "Where does that leave you with your Mom?"

"I'm not sure I want to be around her when she's acting the way she is right now."

"Gail she's your Mom."

"Exactly, she should be able to accept me for who I am, no matter what."

"I think you know it isn't always that black and white."

"How did your parents take it?"

Holly smiles, her parents are wonderful, and have always been wonderful about her sexuality. Gail laughs when she sees the smile spread onto Holly's face. "Yeah well my parents are freaks."

"You know I realised something, when I was out there arguing with my Mom." Gail has decided to be brave.

"Really, do I want to know?"

"I didn't think I'd be into labels. " Gail begins to explain. "But I like the idea of calling you my girlfriend."

That really is the last thing Holly was expecting. "Really?"

"Really."Gail leans down and starts to kiss her girlfriend.

"Now, where were we, before we were rudely interrupted?"

"Seriously in here, after that?" Holly absolutely doesn't want anything remotely close to that to happen again, she stands up which causes Gail to do the same, the blonde woman wonders what exactly's going to happen next.

"Bedroom now." Holly starts to pull Gail towards her room.

Gail loves that Holly has this ability to make her forget all of the badness. "I love it when you boss me around nerd."

**XXXXXXXXX**

Gail hasn't heard from her mother since their argument last night, and if she's honest she's not expecting too. This could be such a mess, she hopes her mother comes round, as she really can't envisage a situation where she'd be willing to give Holly up.

She's currently on the front desk at the precinct, she was hoping work would help take her mind off things, but getting thrown on desk duty really hasn't helped. She truly has nothing to do other than think, and over analyse, and make herself sick with worry. The prospect of having to give up one of her Mom or Holly really isn't sitting well with her.

Steve approaches the desk. She can tell immediately he knows something, he's pulling his stupid 'puppy dog', 'I'm so understanding face.'

"Hey."

"Hey." Gail's not sure she can take another heart to heart with a Peck family member, especially not the 'Golden Boy', and especially not here in the middle of the department. She puts on a brave face.

"So Mom called me last night."

It appears Steve shares none of her concerns about having this discussion out in the open. Gail's lack of response spurs him on.

"She'll come round Gail."

"You have met Elaine Peck haven't you?"

Steve laughs. "I'm going to do everything I can to convince her that this isn't a phase."

Gail flinches at his words. "She told you that part huh?"

"Oh yeah I got a play by play rerun of the whole argument. She of course expected me to back her up."

"Did you?"

Steve is a little taken aback that she thinks he could do that. "Of course not."

Gail nods. "How can you be so sure?" Steve looks confused, she clarifies. "That it's not a phase?"

"Because little sister, as much as you hate it, I know you. Holly does something to you; she makes you act in a way that I've rarely seen before, if ever."

"Wow this is turning into a lifetime special."

Steve laughs again. "Mom mentioned dinner next week. I was thinking we could use that to try and talk to her."

"I'm not going." Steve gives her a look that states 'I really think you should. "She invited Traci for you, but no Holly. I'm not going."

"Look Gail, I'm not saying I agree with anything she's done, but this must be hard for her."

"Holly said the same thing." She smiles, as does Steve, even the mention of Holly's name brings a smile to his little sisters face.

"Think about dinner." Gail nods, and Steve meanders off. At least one Peck is fighting her corner.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**As always drop me a review or a tweet AT Eden_Ashley_Chr .Going for a bit more Drama this time round.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or any of the characters.**

It's been five days since Holly and Gail were busted by Gail's Mom, and life has pretty much gone back to normal for the two of them, well as normal as it's ever been. Tonight is the night of the big family dinner at Mama Peck's house, Elaine has been calling nonstop the last couple of days telling Gail that her attendance is mandatory, and up until now, precisely 3.56pm on this lovely fall afternoon Gail has been adamant that she isn't going. In fact she promised Holly that she's going to cook for her. Holly grimaces at the thought, Gail isn't exactly known for her culinary expertise.

Holly is surprised when she hears footsteps in her lab, she's currently chained to her computer waiting for it to process the information and feed her the results, she rises onto her tip toes and looks over the top of the screen, she almost loses her balance and falls off of her chair when she see's Elaine Peck, in full uniform, what on earth is she doing here. Holly scurries around the table the last thing she wants to do is make things any worse. She has the sudden horrifying realisation that she doesn't know how to address her, she frantically racks her brain, looking at Mrs Peck for any form of clue, how many stripes does she have on her shoulder, what number of stripes mean what rank? Holly feels a little flustered, she's aware, she needs to speak, and soon.

"Inspector Peck, what can I do for you?" She took a punt.

The unimpressed smirk on the older woman's face tells her she got it wrong; she's in no doubt that this woman will have no problem in correcting her.

"Superintendant Peck actually." Holly smiles, that told her. Although she's genuinely surprised by the next words. "You can call me Elaine."

Holly just nods, she has no idea what's happening here, she daren't breathe. "You are Holly Stewart?"

Holly looks confused, Elaine starts to meander around the lab, touching things and examining stuff as she goes. She explains why she's asked this particular question. "Sorry Miss Stewart, it's just you look different with clothes on."

Holly is certain she has just changed a lovely shade of crimson. She's determined she won't be beaten by this woman though. "Actually it's Doctor Stewart, but you can call me Holly."

Holly gives Elaine her sweetest smile, and the older woman is almost impressed. "Ah yes of course. Doctor Stewart. Four years in medical school, McGill no less. A five year Anatomical Pathology residency through McMaster University, and a one year fellowship in forensic pathology at the University of Toronto. Very Impressive."

Holly actually feels a little scared that this woman has been able to find out so much about her. She has basically just described ten years of her life. "Wow, this must be what it's like to be stalked."

Elaine grins. "Well, my daughter seems to think she's falling in love with you, so I felt it was my maternal duty to check you out."

Holly freezes at the mention of the 'L word' Elaine sees it immediately. "Oh she hasn't told you that she loves you yet?"

"No." Holly is starting to get really flustered.

"Maybe you don't feel the same?"

"What, no, I mean yes . . ." Holly does not want to tell Elaine Peck that she's in love with Gail Peck, before she tells Gail Peck. "I mean I don't think we should be talking about this."

Elaine is again impressed at how well Holly managed to regain her composure. She decides to change the subject.

"My daughter won't come to a family dinner this evening. This upsets me."

Well this has all gotten a bit awkward. Elaine continues. "It seems she won't come unless you're invited too."

Elaine pins Holly with a death stare, Holly just glares back, she's not really sure how Elaine is expecting her to react to that, the older woman sighs she seems to be relenting.

"So I thought I better come down here and ask you along face to face."

"You want me to come to dinner tonight?" Holly really needs this to be spelt out for her.

"I want my daughter to come to dinner tonight. Apparently for that to happen you have to be there too." Elaine shrugs.

"Well, I feel super welcome." Sarcasm is dripping from her words.

Elaine's demeanour changes slightly, less confidence, more guilty. "I may have said some things, in the heat of the moment that could have been construed as harsh."

Holly looks at her in disbelief, harsh is an understatement. "Didn't you tell her she wasn't a part of your family anymore?"

"Not in as many words, but I suppose that implication could have been drawn. Incorrectly."

Elaine sighs again; she can tell she's impressing no one here.

"My daughter has never stood up to me like this before. Sure she's stood up to me there and then in the moment, but she's always backed down. This time she isn't backing down."

It all clicks into place for Holly. "So now you know you're not going to get your own way?"

Elaine nods; she knows how childish this makes her look. "So now it's my turn to back down. And apologise, and hope that she forgives me. Because no matter what Gail may have told you, or what you might think of me. I love my daughter dearly, and I need to make this better."

Holly is taken aback, she wasn't expecting that level of honesty from Elaine, and she definitely isn't prepared for the level of emotion being displayed, she's almost certain she can see a glassiness to her eyes, she wouldn't cry would she? Holly decides to take pity on her, and give her what she wants.

"I guess I'll see you for dinner later then?"

Elaine nods, and leaves the room, the last thing she wants do is cry in front of this woman, emotion is weakness. Holly watches her go and sighs; now she's got to try and convince Gail that they should go to dinner tonight. She rubs her temple; she can feel a headache forming at the thought.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Holly takes a deep breath, she doesn't really like coming to the precinct at 15 anymore, Gail didn't exactly react favourably last time, but needs must. She's just wandered into the main corridor and is glancing around for someone that she knows that might be able to point her in the correct direction. She's rescued when she sees Oliver heading towards her, his smile is huge and authentic.

"Hey Holly. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Hey Oliver, how you feeling?" He's been back at work for a week or so now, but he's been struggling a little according to Gail, she is really eager to find out how he's doing.

"I'm good thanks." His smile seems sincere, good.

"I'm actually looking for Gail, is she around?"

Oliver looks left and then right, before turning, and seeing exactly what he's looking for.

"Peck you've got a visitor."

Gail looks past Oliver and sees Holly, her first emotion is panic. She hurries over just as Holly is thanking Oliver; Shaw then gets back on his merry way. She scans Holly, she seems fine, she hasn't been crying, there are no obvious signs of injury. Holly has to stifle a chuckle as Gail's eyes frantically dart all over her body. Gail is stumped.

"What are you doing here?"

Wow these Peck women really know how to make a girl feel wanted. Gail sees the flash of hurt, she grabs Holly's sleeve and pulls her to one side. "It scares me when you come to work Holly; it's never usually good news."

Holly smiles. "Your Mom came to visit me at the lab today."

Gail's eyes go wide. "Wow, I knew you wouldn't be here for a good reason, but I didn't think it would be this bad. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, actually it wasn't that bad."

Gail isn't convinced. Holly tries to persuade her. "It wasn't, she actually dropped by to invite me to dinner tonight."

Now Gail is looking at her like she's insane. "You do remember what my Mom looks like right?"

Holly laughs. "Yes."

"And it was definitely her?"

"Yes Gail it was definitely your mother." She not sure she appreciates being spoke to like a child.

"I don't get it."

"I was pretty surprised myself. But I really think she wants to make things right."

"You don't know my Mother Holly. I really don't think tonight would be a good idea."

"I think you're wrong Gail. I think we should go."

Gail looks at her feet; Holly can tell she still isn't convinced. She hates to use this, but she knows how important this could be, and how Gail's stubbornness might mean she misses this opportunity. Holly grabs her hand, causing her to look up.

"Will you do it for me?"

Gail sulks instantly. "Fine. But don't blame me when end up having the worst night of your life."

Holly smiles. If she thought she could get away with it she would kiss her, but she better not right here in the middle of the precinct, instead she releases Gail's hand, and heads back towards the main doors. Gail watches her go and smiles to herself, she is so whipped.

"Hey Holly, you only get to use the 'do it for me' line like once a year."

Holly turned at the sound of her name, and just smirks at Gail, before carrying on. Truth be told, she's more excited that Gail's just implied that they will be together for 'years' than she is worried about the fact that Gail knew exactly what she was doing there.

**XXXXXXXXX**

It's now 7.30pm and Gail and Holly are making their way up the front path of the Peck Family household. Neither of them are particularly looking forward to it. The only plus is that Steve and Traci will also be in attendance, so at least it will be four against two, Gail's assuming that her Dad will side with her Mother, he's so whipped, maybe that's where she gets it from.

As they reach the front door, Holly grabs her hand which stops Gail from pushing it open; she wonders what Holly is doing.

"This was your idea nerd, don't be backing out now."

Holly can't help but think that if this night goes badly, their relationship won't survive. "Promise me that you'll try."

"What?"

"Don't go in there all guns blazing and be all, Gail Peck about this. Try to be flexible, try and remember that this is hard for your Mom."

"You're really worried about this aren't you?" The look of pure panic on the brunettes face confirms as much.

"Holly, no matter what happens in there." She gestures towards the front door she was about to walk through. "Me and you are going to be fine."

"That's a great strategy in the short term Gail, but long term you won't want to be without your family."

Gail can see Holly isn't going to settle here. "Okay, I'll go easy on her."

Holly smiles. "Thank you."

"You ready?" Gail smirks as Holly takes a deep breath.

"As I'll ever be."

Gail takes her hand and leads her through the door, no need to knock. "We're here."

Holly tightens her grip around Gail's fingers, but calms a little when she hears Steve respond to Gail's call.

"Living room little sister."

Gail pulls Holly in the direction of the living room. Holly can feel her heart beating faster, as they step over the threshold, they are greeted by two smiling faces, they of course belong to Steve and Traci, one more questioning glance, coming from Elaine her gaze firmly on the entwined hands, and the expression on Gail's fathers face is one of awkwardness he doesn't really know what to do.

Gail smirks at the fact her Mother obviously isn't happy at hers and Holly's little PDA, Holly picks up on the tension in the room, and for the sake of her relationship, she drops Gail's hand, who is immediately unimpressed.

"Nice to see you again Elaine." Holly passes the bottle of wine she's been clutching to Elaine who rises from the chair she had been settled in. "We brought wine."

Elaine looks at the bottle. She's impressed. "A Merry Edwards Klopp Ranch Pinot Noir, Very nice Holly, I assume my daughter didn't choose this?"

"Why would you assume that?"

Gail can't understand what's happening here, two minutes ago, Holly was practically crying with nerves and now here she is giving her mother as good as she's getting, she's impressed, as are Steve and Traci it seems. Gail starts to wonder exactly what happened between these two at the lab earlier.

"Gail's not known for being a wine connoisseur." Elaine smiles, she likes Holly, she likes sparring with her.

"Gail's not known for a lot of things she's really good at now."

Holly smirks, Elaine grins back, well played is her main thought, she retreats to the kitchen defeated this time, Traci almost chokes on the mouthful of wine she's just swallowed, and Gail wonders what's happened to her sweet girlfriend, not that she's complaining, she's been waiting for someone to not be scared of her Mom for some time now. She's fascinated.

**XXXXXXXXX**

The unlikely sextet are now gathered around the Peck dining room table, enjoying a lovely meal, but an excruciating silence. The thing is they all know why they're here, to try and work through this current situation, and still come out of the other side as a family. Elaine decides as the head of this family, she will try and break the ice.

"So Gail how long have you and Holly been together?"

Elaine smiles as she speaks and doesn't quite understand the worried look on Gail's face. Truth is Gail knows she and Holly haven't been together that long, and this information is only going to play into her Mom's 'phase' thinking. But she sees her Mom is trying, and she daren't not answer thanks to Holly's little pep talk on the way in.

"Almost a month."

Gail chances looking her Mom in the eyes, and immediately wishes she hadn't, there's almost a glint of mischief or excitement there, and almost an 'I told you so'. She hates it, so she tries to add more weight to her relationship.

"But we've been dating for like four?"

She likes the fact that her months expression has changed from cheerful to baffled. "You've been together for a month, but dating for four?"

Gail smiles and looks at Holly, without breaking her gaze. "Yeah, well I guess I didn't realise it was dating at the time."

Steve and Traci smirk at each other knowingly, they have never known Gail like this, so open, so willing to be happy, and not care who sees it. Elaine is also impressed; she's never seen her daughter in love. Until now. Now she knows that Holly won't be going anywhere anytime soon, she makes peace with herself to accept it, it won't be easy explaining it to the brass at work, but she's sure she can put some sort of political spin on it and make it work in her favour, with that in mind she decides the rest of this evening will be about having fun, she knows Holly can take it, and she's damn sure Gail can, and give as good as she gets.

"So which one of you is the guy?" Elaine smirks as she speaks. Steve shifts uncomfortably in his chair, Traci can't believe this woman's front, the smile immediately drops from her face, Holly knows exactly what game her host is playing, she doesn't take the bait like the rest have.

"Neither of us is the guy, that's kind of the point." Not for the first time this evening Elaine is impressed by Holly. She feigns confusion.

"Oh right. So are you a Lesbian because you couldn't find a boyfriend?"

Holly laughs, which takes Gail by surprise her mother is being so offensive, she calms slightly when she sees how confident her lover looks. "Look at me honey, do you really think I'd struggle finding a boyfriend."

Elaine is actually enjoying herself. Steve and Traci are just flipping back and forth between the two women, open mouthed in shock, as if they are watching a tennis match as the two women continue to exchange barbs. Holly has set Elaine up perfectly for her next sting.

"Honey? Are you hitting on me Holly?"

Holly laughs, like a proper throaty laugh. Elaine can't help but join her, and the rest of the people at the table wonder if they've dropped into an alternate universe. Gail can't take it anymore.

"God you two, get a room. I can't take much more of this."

"I thought you wanted me to get along with your girlfriend."

"This is just weird."

"Aw come on Gail, your Mom has obviously spent a lot of effort and time on Google finding the best lesbian stereotypes, I'm sure she's got plenty more at the ready." Holly can barely get the words out between the laughter. Gail still isn't seeing the funny side.

"So tell me Holly do you hate all men or just specific ones." They continue to smirk.

Steve flinches, as his gaze has been firmly on his sister, and if he didn't know better he'd say she is about t-minus two seconds from blowing a fuse. Yep there it is.

"Stop it. This isn't a joke. My relationship isn't a joke." Gail is shouting and she's risen from her chair to emphasise the fact she is not remotely pleased.

"Gail I'm not trying to make a joke of your relationship, I thought you'd be happy Holly and I are getting on." Elaine is at a loss, she doesn't know what to do to get Gail on side.

"This is the two of you getting on, you throwing out ridiculous, unfunny stereotypes? This is my life we're talking about. It's bad enough that other small minded idiots might think that stuff about us, but my own family."

"Gail don't be silly, I don't think these things." Elaine is practically pleaded.

Well this has gotten out of hand rather quickly. "Come on sweetie, she's just kidding, having a laugh." Holly tries her best to placate her girlfriend.

Gail seems to ignore Holly; her venom is still firmly aimed at her mother. "No, this isn't a laugh. You can't keep making jokes like this. This is my life now. Holly is my life now. She isn't a phase, she isn't going anywhere, I love her."

Everyone holds their breath. Holly is astounded, and delighted in equal measure. Gail's eyes are still on her mother, expecting her to explode with rage. Instead she smiles at her daughter, the most brilliant authentic smile she's ever seen. "I know that Gail."

Gail is starting to think maybe she's over reacted, she slowly edges her way back into her chair. "Well that's alright then." Gail starts to eat her dinner again careful not to make eye contact with Holly, she's aware she's just left herself completely bear by getting her feelings out in the open. The rest of the party, just look at each other in disbelief, and seem to silently agree between them that the best course of action would be to tuck back into their own meals. And so they do. The rest of the meal goes off without a hiccup.

**XXXXXXXXX**

After the meal, the Peck's plus Traci and Holly had congregated in the huge kitchen, to have drinks; conversation is flowing, mainly because everyone is being sure to keep the topics plain and simple. Gail had noticed her mother step out onto the back porch a few minutes ago, she assumed to throw out some garbage or something, but she still hasn't come back yet, she decides to make the bold move, and heads out to talk to her.

She wanders through the door, Steve and Holly watch her go and look at each other knowingly, they are both ready to sprint out of the back door at the first sound of any commotion. Gail finds her mother leaning against a wooden fence looking out over the fields which back onto their home. She slowly leans on the fence next to her mother, and she smiles at her as she notices she's no longer alone. Gail's eyes are immediately drawn out to the view. She's surprised when her mother starts to talk.

"I really like Holly."

Gail smirks, of course she likes her, what's not to like. "But?" She assumes there must be one.

"No but." Elaine shakes her head, before making a confession. "I searched her on the central intelligence computer."

Gail is appalled and her facial expression conveys as much. Elaine smirks. "She's great on paper."

She laughs. Gail can't believe her mother's front, though she doesn't really know why she's surprised. "Doctors usually are."

Elaine nods in agreement. "She's ambitious, published even. Hopefully some of that drive will rub off on you."

She couldn't resist a little dig, Gail rolls her eyes. "Does this mean I'm allowed back in the family?"

Elaine sighs. "Gail, you were never not part of this family." She struggles on how to explain herself. "It was a shock finding out the way I did."

"Yeah sorry about that." Her cheeks flush.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted that day." Gail's head nearly drops off, she's not sure she can remember her Mom ever apologising before.

"So you're going to accept us then?"

"I don't think I've got much of a choice." There's a wry smile playing on her lips.

"Don't worry; I'm sure God papa won't have that much of a problem with it." She is of course referring to the chief of police; she knows this must be her Mom's main concern.

"Don't look so smug Gail; you could end up being a poster girl."

The smile instantly drops from Gail's face, that sounds like her idea of hell. "No thanks."

Elaine chuckles. "I don't just like Holly on paper. She's not scared of me. That's good."

Now it's Gail's turn to laugh. "You should have seen her at the front door before we came in earlier. She was most definitely scared."

"She's scared of losing you Gail. She's not scared of me."

Gail nods, glad that Holly seems to have made a favourable impression on the hardest woman to impress in the world.

"Come on let's get back in. I bet your brother's on edge."

Elaine re-enters the house and smirks as she sees that not only Steve, but Holly and Traci are all watching the back door like hawks. Her children have surrounded themselves with wonderful people it seems.

"Don't worry she's still alive."

Gail pops through the door at this precise moment almost as if to prove her mother's words are true. She's wearing the most brilliant smile, and the three worried friends instantly relax.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Gail and Holly arrived back at Holly's apartment about five minutes ago, both extremely happy that they made it through the evening, and it seems Elaine Peck will accept them, maybe even fully one day. Gail threw herself on the sofa as soon as she entered and made herself comfortable. That's where Holly finds her; she's just been to the kitchen to grab them a couple of beers. She passes one to the gorgeous blonde, but stays standing towering over her girlfriend smirking.

"So. You love me?" She raises her eyesbrows.

Gail's sure she's just died of embarrassment right there on the spot. Her mind goes back to the ridiculous way Holly actually found that information out, she cringes. Throwing a cushion over her face, to try and hide her mortification. Holly laughs out loud; Gail is so cute when she's done something stupid.

"Gail look at me." Holly has finally got her laughter under control, it seems her girlfriend isn't going to relent, so she grabs her foot and shakes it to try and get her attention, slowly the cushion is lowered, and a sheepish looking officer Peck is presented to Holly.

"I love you too." Holly grins, mainly because Gail seems genuinely emotional, in a good way, but also because this joke is too good to pass up. "Now if you'd rather I told your Dad, or another member of your family instead of you. . ?"

Gail launches the cushion at Holly's head, who is now roaring with laughter. God she loves this woman with all of her heart.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**So there it is. As I said at the start I don't have a particular plan, just going with the flow, so no idea what's in store next. Let me know what you think. Review or tweet at Eden_Ashley_Chr**


End file.
